Merry Christmas
by Luzifer
Summary: Jamie vermisst seinen besten Freund Jack. Jack vermisst Jamie und das alles an Weihnachten. Merry Christmas guys!


**_Merry Christmas!_**

Es war kalt und Schnee fiel von den tiefhängenden Zweigen einiger Bäume, als ein braunhaariger Junge sich auf den Weg zu seinem Lieblingsplatz machte. Über seine Schulter hatte er sich die zusammengebundenen Schnürsenkel seiner Schlittschuhe gehängt, an seine rechte Hand klammerten sich die behandschuhten Finger seiner kleinen Schwester Sophie. Jamie Bennett war ein ganz normaler Elfjähriger, hatte kastanienbraunes Haar, welches ihm bis zu den Ohren reichte und gleichfarbige Augen, aus denen kindlicher Glaube und Zufriedenheit leuchteten. Auch seine Schwester schien normal zu sein. Das blonde Haar unter einer warmen Mütze versteckt, die grünen Augen der Sechsjährigen leuchtend zwischen ihrem Bruder und dem näherkommenden Wäldchen hin- und her huschend.

Beide Geschwister waren in kuschelige Wintermäntel eingewickelt, die kleinere von beiden sah in dem ihren aus wie ein rosa Marshmallow. Jamie hingegen trug dunkelrot, seine Tante hatte ihn liebevoll als „kleinen Weihnachtsmann" bezeichnet, als sie den Mantel als Geschenk zum elften Geburtstag ihres Neffen übergeben hatte. „Machst du den Weihnachtsmann arbeitslos und bringst stattdessen selbst die Geschenke?", hatte sie gefragt und die roten Wangen der beiden Kinder belächelt. „Nein!", kam Jamies Antwort prompt in entrüstetem Ton. „Das würde ich nie machen, North kann keiner ersetzen!"

Ein kalt-nasses Gefühl in seinem Nacken ließ den Brünetten abrupt aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken und heftig zusammenzucken, einen erschrockenen Aufschrei gerade noch so unterdrücken könnend. Sophie sah ihn überrascht an. „Igitt, hab Schnee in den Nacken bekommen, der ist ekelig kalt.", entschuldigte er sich dafür sie erschreckt zu haben und wand sich unter dem nassen Gefühl. „Jack?", frage die Jüngere und zeigte damit ein für ihr Alter untypisches Verstehen der Situation. „Ich glaube nicht. Er hat gesagt, dass er erst in ein paar Tagen wiederkommt. Auch wenn er wirklich traurig aussah, dass er Weihnachten heute nicht mit uns verbringen kann."

Jack war ein guter Freund der Bennett-Kinder. Doch Jack war nicht nur ein sehr guter Freund, nein, er war auch dafür verantwortlich, dass die Kinder der Kleinstadt Burgess, in der auch Familie Bennett lebte, sich auf den Winter so sehr freuten. Viele Eltern sagten: „Zieh dich warm an, sonst beißt Jack Frost dir in die Nase" um ihre Kinder an eine fehlende Mütze oder Handschuhe zu erinnern, bevor sie im Schnee spielen gingen. Wenn jedoch eines der Kinder fragte, wer denn bitte Jack Frost war, kam meistens die Antwort, dass er nur ein Sprichwort wäre. Doch die Kinder von Burgess wussten es besser. Ihr Freund Jack -Jack Frost- war echt und er war derjenige, der ihnen Schneeballschlachten und Schulfrei an Schneetagen bescherte.

Ein gutes halbes Jahr zuvor hatten auch Sophie und Jamie geglaubt, dass es zwar den Osterhasen, den Sandmann, die Zahnfee und den Weihnachtsmann gab, nicht jedoch den Wintergeist Jack Frost. Ihre Mutter hatte Jamie ermahnt seine Mütze zum Schlittenfahren mitzunehmen und Jamie hatte -wie so viele andere Kinder- gefragt, unwissend, dass die Person nach der er fragte neben ihm auf dem hohen Gartenzaun des Grundstücks saß. Dass die Schlittenfahrt zu einer rasanten Stadtrundfahrt wurde, welche die ein oder andere Person erschreckt zur Seite springen und über den „verrückten Bennett-Jungen" und seine viel zu hohe Geschwindigkeit schimpfen ließ, schrieb der damals Neunjährige der Zahnfee zu, hatte er doch bei der Kollision mit einem Sofa seinen letzten Milchzahn verloren. In der darauffolgenden Nacht hatte er sie gesehen: die Zahnfee, in ein glänzendes grünes Federkleid gehüllt standen ihre durchsichtig schimmernden Flügel niemals still. Außerdem waren da noch der Osterhase, groß und mit zwei coolen Bumerangs bewaffnet, der kleine, freundlich aussehende Sandmann aus glitzerndem Traumsand und der Weihnachtsmann, riesig und in einen dicken roten Mantel gehüllt, mit einem schweren russischen Akzent.

Jamies Glaube war jedoch nur wenige Tage später hart auf die Probe gestellt worden. An Ostern hatten seine Freunde und er vergeblich nach Eiern gesucht, die Körbchen blieben leer und alle außer dem Brünetten hatten den Glauben an den Osterhasen verloren. Mitleidige Blicke waren in seine Richtung geworfen, sein Treffen als Traum abgetan worden. Pippa sprach aus was auch die Anderen dachten: „Ich glaube Ostern fällt dieses Jahr aus."

An diesem Abend hatte Jamie lange auf seinem Bett gesessen, seinen Stoffhasen in den Händen und Tränen in den Haselnussfarbenen Augen. „Bitte…", hatte er gemurmelt, „wenn es dich wirklich gibt, dann musst du es beweisen. Jetzt." Er hatte gebettelt, gehofft und dennoch beinahe den Glauben verloren. Jack war es damals, der ihn überzeugte. Jack war da, als alles verloren schien. Er hatte, obwohl er für Jamie unsichtbar war, da dieser nicht an ihn glaubte, ein Zeichen gegeben, einen Beweis, dass es diese fantastischen Personen -den Osterhasen, die Zahnfee, den Sandmann und den Weihnachtsmann- wirklich gab. Die Fenster mit Frost überziehend, hatte er Bilder gemalt, ein Osterei und einen Hasen. Kurz darauf ließ er den Hasen lebendig werden. Der Frosthase hatte ein paar Runden im Zimmer gedreht, bevor er zu hunderten und aberhunderten Schneeflocken zerbarst.

Das war der Moment, in dem Jamies Glaube mit voller Macht zurückgekehrt war. Doch es war nicht nur der Glaube an die bekannten Fantasiefiguren, nein, Jamie begann an Jack zu glauben. Jack Frost, der Winterbringer, der Schneefrei brachte und Schneeballschlachten. Und der, wenn man ohne Mütze hinausging, dem Unvorsichtigen in die Nase biss. Jamie erinnerte sich noch gut an die Verwirrung in Jacks Stimme und an seine Ungläubigkeit, als der Brünette sich umdrehte und ihn ansah. Nicht an ihm vorbei oder durch ihn hindurch. Jamie sah dem Älteren direkt ins Gesicht.

Dreihundert Jahre hatte niemand an Jack Frost geglaubt, ihn immer nur als Sprichwort abgetan und nun war dort jemand, der ihn wahrnahm. Doch schon wenige Minuten später sollte Jamie den Grund erfahren, warum an Ostern keine Eier den Weg in seinen Garten gefunden hatten. Pitch Black, der Böse schlechthin, hatte sie zerstört. Genauso wie er die kleinen Helfer der Zahnfee entführt hatte, um den Glauben der Kinder zu schwächen und zu vernichten. Jamie war der letzte, der noch glaubte, Jack hatte die Hüter gerettet, denn das waren sie: die Hüter der Kinder, sie beschützten die Träume und Erinnerungen, die Hoffnungen und das Staunen ihrer vom Mann im Mond anvertrauten.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte der Böse es mithilfe seiner Albträume in Form von großen, dämonisch-angsteinflößenden Pferden geschafft, die Hüter zu schwächen und den Sandmann sogar zu töten. Jamie hatte Angst, dennoch versuchte er zu helfen, wo er konnte. Er überzeugte seine Freunde von der Existenz der Hüter, diese halfen tatkräftig dabei und auch Jack spielte eine große Rolle, wenn nicht sogar die größte. Durch ihren festen Glauben schafften sie es sogar, den Sandmann zurückzubringen. Der Kampf zwischen Jack, den Hütern und Pitch und dessen Albträumen war hart, dennoch siegte das Gute, Jack leistete feierlich den Schwur, die Kinder der Welt mit seinem eigenen Leben zu beschützen und wurde offiziell ein Hüter.

Jamie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie stolz er gewesen war, als Jack ihn angesehen hatte, bevor er auf das Nicken des Brünetten hin den Hüter-Schwur bestätigt hatte. Andererseits war auch die Erinnerung des Abschieds sehr präsent. Der Schmerz, als Jack sich umdrehte um in den Schlitten zu steigen. Die Furcht ihn niemals wieder zu sehen. Das Bedürfnis den Anderen festzuhalten und ihn nicht gehen zu lassen. Jamie war damals auf den Größeren zu gerannt und hatte ihn umklammert, obwohl er Jack nur bis zur Taille reichte. Aber auch an das Glück, als der Weißhaarige zwar zuerst erschrocken reagierte, dann jedoch die Umarmung erwiderte und den Jüngeren tröstete. „Hörst du auf an den Mond zu glauben, wenn die Sonne aufgeht? – Na also. Und…hörst du auf an die Sonne zu glauben, nur weil sich eine Wolke davorschiebt? Wir werden immer da sein, Jamie."

"Jamie?" Abermals wurde Angesprochener aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, wenn auch dieses Mal etwas sanfter. „Wie weit ist es noch?" „Keine Sorge, Soph. Wir sind gleich da, siehst du dort vorne die Lichtung?" Der Zeigefinger des Jungen deutete geradeaus zu der Stelle, an der die Tannen, welche den Weg links und rechts von ihnen begrenzten, sich lichteten. „Da vorne ist Jacks See. Der, wo wir die Hüter vor einem Jahr verabschiedet haben. Aber du hast ja schon im Stehen geschlafen, so müde warst du, deshalb hast du nichts mitbekommen."

Sophies Augen leuchteten auf und ihre Schritte nahmen an Geschwindigkeit zu. Sie ließ die Hand ihres Bruders los und rannte, bis sie auf der kleinen Lichtung vor dem See stand, welcher ihr heutiges Ziel war. Aufgeregt begann sie Jamie zuzuwinken und nach ihm zu rufen, ihn zur Eile anzutreiben. Dieser sah zu, dass er seine Beine in die Hand nahm um seine Schwester daran zu hindern das Eis zu betreten, ohne vorher dessen Halt geprüft zu haben. „Warte, wir müssen erst…", fing er an, musste jedoch mitansehen, wie Sophie ohne Angst den gefrorenen Weiher betrat und bis zur Mitte schlidderte.

Eine bange Minute verging, doch das Eis schien zu halten. Also setzte der Ältere, kaum hatte er sich die Schlittschuhe angezogen und zugeschnürt, vorsichtig eine Kufe auf den See. Sich in Gedanken wieder bei seinem ganz persönlichen Wintergeist befindend, begann er langsam Kreise zu fahren, dann Achten und letztendlich versuchte er sich hochkonzentriert im Rückwärtsfahren. Sophie sah ihm dabei zu und mühte sich seinen Bewegungen auch ohne Schlittschuhe zu folgen, mehr als einmal rutschte sie aus und landete auf ihrem durch die Winterjacke gut gepolstertem Hintern.

Die Zeit verging, ohne dass die beiden Kinder es bemerkten und die frühe Winterdunkelheit begann die Stadt Burgess und den Wald einzuhüllen. Bald wäre die Zeit für die Bescherung gekommen, doch weder Jamie, noch Sophie dachten daran. Natürlich, sie freuten sich schon seit Monaten auf den Heiligen Abend, die Geschenke, das Beisammensein mit der Familie und die lustigen Spiele, aber dieses Jahr wünschten sich beide mehr als das. Sie wünschten Jack, North, vielleicht auch Sandy, Bunny und Tooth wären dort. Sie hatten die Hüter jetzt fast ein ganzes Jahr nicht mehr gesehen.

Leichter Schneefall ließ Jamie auf die Dämmerung aufmerksam werden, seine Augen weiteten sich, als er auf seine Uhr sah. „Sophie!", rief er das im Schnee spielende Mädchen. „Es ist schon kurz vor vier, Mum hat gesagt wir wollen um halb sechs die Geschenke auspacken und danach Essen. Wir brauchen ungefähr eine halbe Stunde nach Hause, wir müssen los." Die Blonde nickte traurig, stand auf und klopfte sich den Schnee von der Hose. „Können wir morgen wiederkommen?" Ihrem großen Bruder die Hand reichend, schaute sie ihn mit bettelnden Augen an. „Ich weiß es nicht, wir müssen Mama fragen, ob wir dürfen." Jamie hoffte, ihre Mutter würde es erlauben. Wenn er hier am See war, hatte er immer das Gefühl den Hütern näher zu sein, insbesondere Jack – seinem besten Freund.

Schweigend machten die Geschwister sich auf den Weg. Der Schneefall wurde stärker und Jamie ahnte, dass North Jack um weiße Weihnachten gebeten hatte. Nicht dass der Jüngere es nicht auch ohne die Bitte des Weihnachtsmannes hätte schneien lassen, dazu genoss er es zu sehr die Kinder überall auf der Welt mit leuchtenden Augen im Schnee spielen zu sehen, während die Erwachsenen sich über rutschige Straßen, hohe Heizkosten und das „ewige Schneegeschaufel" aufregten. Zumindest hatte Jack hatte es Jamie so erzählt, als sie einmal eine ruhige Minute gefunden hatten. Dass der Weihnachtsmann sich typisch-weiße Weihnachten wünschte, war ebenso deutlich geworden, wie Bunnys Beleidigt-sein, weil Jack einst einen Schneesturm an Ostern verursacht hatte, der die Kinder davon abgehalten hatte, nach den versteckten Eiern zu suchen.

Kaum dass Jamie die Haustür öffnete, kam ihm seine Mutter aufgeregt entgegen, einen besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht: „Wo wart ihr nur? Ihr wart so lange weg, dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe es wäre etwas passiert." Dann zog sie ihre Kinder in die Arme und seufzte erleichtert. „Macht so was nie, nie wieder, ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, als ich euren Zettel gefunden habe. Ich habe schon vor über einer Stunde sämtliche Nachbarn in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt." „Aber Mum…", versuchte Jamie zu protestieren. „Ich habe doch geschrieben, dass wir in den Wald gehen und rechtzeitig wieder daheim sind. Es hat über Nacht genug geschneit, um Schneeburgen zu bauen."

Dass er seine Schwester zum Eislaufen mitgenommen hatte, erwähnte er lieber nicht, es hätte ihre Mutter dazu gebracht vor Sorge einzugehen, wenn Jamie das nächste Mal hinausging und längere Zeit nicht wiederkam. Zum Glück hatte er die Schlittschuhe draußen in der Garage gelassen. „Es ist alles Okay, uns ist nichts passiert und wir sind rechtzeitig wieder da. Der Schnee war einfach so verlockend. Tut uns Leid, dass du dir Sorgen machen musstest."

Frau Bennett entließ ihren Sohn aus ihrer Umarmung und beäugte ihn kritisch von oben bis unten, bevor ihr Blick zu ihrer Tochter weiterwanderte. „Nagut, ich denke ich werde euch verzeihen, wenn ihr jetzt sofort frische Sachen anzieht und die nassen im Bad über die Heizung hängt. Danach kommt ihr runter, ich mache euch eine schöne heiße Tasse Kakao und dann ist Bescherung!" War ihr Tonfall war anfangs noch gespielt böse, so konnte sie ihr Lachen, als die beiden Kinder bei dem Wort `Kakao´ anfingen zu strahlen, nicht mehr verhindern.

Kichernd und scherzend verschwanden die beiden Ausreißer in ihre jeweiligen Zimmer und dann ins Bad, um zu tun, was ihre Mutter ihnen aufgetragen hatte. Diese stellte sich leicht lächelnd in der Küche vor den Herd um Milch aufzuwärmen, hin und wieder schüttelte sie belustigt den Kopf, ob der Kapriolen ihrer zwei Engel. Als ihr Mann heimkam und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte, erzählte sie von ihrem Tag und lauschte dann den Ausführungen ihres Mannes. Dieser erzählte ihr von einem Jungen, den er getroffen hatte und von dessen absolut seltsamer Bitte, welche der Mann aber dennoch erfüllen wollte. Seine Frau machte große Augen, gab aber ihre Erlaubnis, woraufhin ihr Mann zurück nach draußen verschwand, während sie selbst noch etwas mehr Milch in den Topf auf dem Herd goss und eine weitere Tasse aus dem Schrank holte.

Jamie saß derzeit in seinem Zimmer auf dem Bett und sah aus dem Fenster, seine Schwester an seine Seite gekuschelt neben ihm. „Meinst du, Jack kommt wirklich in ein paar Tagen? Können wir Weihnachten nicht für ihn verschieben? Wir könnten doch ein großes Fest machen und dann laden wir ihn ein und Bunny, Tooth kann dann auch kommen. Und Sandy und North auch. Dann könnten wir alle zusammen feiern, mit Kakao und Geschenken. Ich habe sogar ein Geschenk für Bunny gemacht. Warte, ich hole es und zeig es dir." Sophie sprang auf und eilte in ihr Zimmer, während Jamie ihr nur traurig hinterher blickte. Er wusste, dass seine kleine Schwester einen Narren am Osterhasen gefressen hatte, aber er konnte leider nicht so enthusiastisch sein, wie sie. Dazu vermisste er Jack zu sehr, obwohl er ihn schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Oft träumte er von ihm, sie flogen dann zusammen, Jack nahm ihn mit über die Baumgipfel, oder er fuhr mit allen Hütern gemeinsam in Norths Schlitten durch die Luft, über Jacks See hinweg bis zum Nordpol.

Sophie kam zurück. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie ein zusammengerolltes Blatt Papier, welches sie ihrem großen Bruder nun eifrig unter die Nase hielt, während sie ihn stolz angrinste. „Wow, das ist super, Soph." Das Bild zeigte die kindliche Zeichnung eines frühlingshaft mit Blümchen überwucherten Tunnels und eine große Menge verschiedenfarbiger Eier mit kurzen Beinchen. In der Mitte hockte ein kleines Strichmännchen mit langen blonden Haaren, einen Osterkorb auf dem Boden neben sich. Die grün angemalten Augen schauten hinauf zu einem überdimensional großen Wesen mit langen Ohren und grauem Fell. Jamie war überrascht, wie genau seine Schwester sich an ihren Lieblingshüter erinnern konnte, sogar die Fellzeichnung auf der Stirn und an den Armen schien zu stimmen.

„Der Kakao ist fertig!", hörten sie ihre Mutter von unten rufen und beeilten sich die Treppe hinunter zu laufen, wollten sie doch den versprochenen warmen Kakao und nicht welchen, der schon abgekühlt war, weil sie zu lange trödelten. Als sie jedoch die Küche betraten, waren nicht nur Frau Bennett und ihr Mann anwesend und Jamie überlegte schnell, wer die Person war, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen am Küchentisch saß. Auf Jamies Stuhl wohlgemerkt! Irgendwas an dem Jungen kam den beiden Geschwistern sehr bekannt vor, aber das konnte nicht sein. Es gab scheinbar noch mehr als eine Person in Burgess, die so helles, geradezu schneeweißes Haar ihr eigen nennen konnte.

Als dann jedoch seitlich von ihnen ein Topf umkippte, ohne dass es dafür einen Grund gegeben hätte und ein graues Fellknäul herauskullerte, war es der Zufälle zu viel, fand der Elfjährige. Sophies aufgeregtes „Bunny, Bunny!" half auch nicht die Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu sortieren. Die Jüngere lief zu dem felligen Tierchen hinüber und drückte es glücklich an ihre Brust, wo es sich recht wohl zu fühlen schien. Leises Kichern riss den Brünetten aus seiner Starre. Der fremde Junge hatte sich auf seinem Stuhl umgedreht und grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Jack!" Seine Eltern ignorierend, welche sich ein Lachen ebenfalls nicht verkneifen konnten, beeilte Jamie sich zu seinem besten Freund zu kommen, welcher die Arme für ihn ausgebreitet hatte.

Den Tränen nahe schmiss sich der Jüngere der beiden Jungen in die wartenden Arme des Schneeblonden, riss diesen samt Stuhl um und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Jack unter ihm stöhnte. „Autsch, der Boden ist härter als ich dachte." Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, scheiterte aber vorerst an dem Körper auf sich, welcher ihn nicht wieder loslassen zu wollen schien und stattdessen gedämpft in seinen blauen Kapuzenpullover schluchzte. „Jack. Du bist wieder da, Jack.", wiederholte der menschliche Junge immer wieder, wie ein Mantra. Als Jamie und Sophie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, schlugen ihre Eltern vor, dass sie sich doch mit dem leckeren Kakao, im Falle der Erwachsenen war es ein schmackhafter Früchtepunsch, in das geräumige Wohnzimmer setzen könnten.

Gesagt, getan. Wenig später saßen alle auf die bequemen Sofas verteilt im Zimmer, in dem auch der Weihnachtlich geschmückte Baum stand. Jamie an Jack gelehnt, dessen Arm hinter dem Jüngeren auf der Sofalehne lag und Sophie mit Bunny auf dem Schoß, welcher sich glücklich hinter den Ohren Kraulen ließ. Die Erwachsenen auf dem Zweisitzer gegenüber. „Woher kennt ihr euch eigentlich? Jack sagte, du wärst sein bester Freund und er wäre extra von Zuhause ausgerissen, um dich zu besuchen.", fragte Herr Bennett neugierig, fügte aber noch ein ernstes „Worüber wir auch noch reden, junger Mann." hinzu, wobei er den vermeintlichen Ausreißer streng anblickte.

„Ich habe Jamie um Ostern dieses Jahres herum getroffen, ich kann das nicht so genau erklären, aber wir sind wirklich gute Freunde geworden und ich habe versprochen, immer für Jamie und Sophie da zu sein. Und ausgerissen bin ich nicht direkt, ich bin mit Erlaubnis hier. North weiß Bescheid. Er wollte übrigens später auch noch vorbeischauen.", zwinkerte dieser Jamie zu, welcher lachte. Sophie strahlte ebenfalls. „Aber wieso können Mama und Papa dich sehen?", fragte sie dann und bewies einmal mehr, dass sie intelligenter war, als die meisten anderen Kinder in ihrem Alter. Die beiden Erwachsenen guckten irritiert. „Wieso sollten wir ihn nicht sehen, Liebes?"

„Öhm… Also das ist etwas kompliziert…" Jack schaute hilfesuchend zu Bunny, welcher sich unter den sanften Händen Sophies in seine eigene kleine Welt geträumt hatte und nicht reagierte. Keine Hilfe also, der Gute. Schlafmütze. „Ich bin nicht so ganz…eh… normal, zumindest nicht in dem Sinne, wie ihr normal definieren würde, denke ich. Um langes kurz zu machen: Ich bin kein Mensch. Und Bunny auch nicht." „Und was bist du dann?" Jamie erkannte das Problem und versuchte zu helfen: „Mum, erinnerst du dich, dass du mal zu mir gesagt hast, ich soll meine Mütze aufsetzen, weil Jack Frost mir sonst in die Nase beißt?" Die Ältere nickte und sah erwartungsvoll den ihr fremden Jungen an. „Mein ganzer Name ist Jack Frost. Der Jack Frost. Ich fand es übrigens sehr gemein, dass Sie gesagt haben, ich sei nur eine Redewendung. Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran."

Die Erwachsenen sahen erst sich gegenseitig, dann Jack ungläubig an. „Er saß zu dem Zeitpunkt neben mir auf dem Gartenzaun.", warf Jamie trocken ein und durfte das erste Mal miterleben, wie die Wangen seiner Mutter etwas Farbe bekamen und sich in ein zartes Rot färbten. Er wusste, dass sie es eher glauben würde, sie war diejenige gewesen, die Jamie und Sophie Märchen vorgelesen und ihnen glauben gemacht hatte, alle Figuren daraus wären echt und lebten irgendwo in Frieden. Sie war in ihrem Herzen immer ein junges Mädchen geblieben. „Er hat Recht, Jack kann Schnee machen und ganz tolle Bilder auf Fenster malen. Und Bunny ist der Osterhase, der an Ostern die Eier bringt."

Herr Bennett schien nicht überzeugt, also schloss Jack konzentriert die Augen, bevor er es über dem Weihnachtsbaum der Familie Bennett sanft schneien ließ, die immergrünen Zweige wunderschön mit dem glitzernden Weiß bedeckte, welches nicht einmal dann schmolz, wenn eine Kerze direkt darunter angebracht war. Als nächstes stand er auf und legte zwei kleine Päckchen unter den Baum zu den anderen Geschenken für die Kinder. „Okay…", kam es zögerlich von Herrn Bennett und er besah sich Jack, welcher noch immer vor dem Baum stand von oben bis unten. „Ich denke, das war recht eindeutig… Also bist du wirklich Jack Frost. Und warum können wir dich sehen?", griff er Sophies Frage wieder auf.

„Manny, der Mann im Mond hat mir den Gefallen getan. Es hält nur für heute Abend und Bunny kann nur in der Form hier sein, aber das reicht doch, oder nicht?" Jack lächelte, als er zurück zu Jamie ging und sich wieder setzte. Ein Geräusch im Kamin hinter der Sitzecke ließ die Erwachsenen erschrocken herumfahren. „Was..?"

„Verfluchter Kamin, warum ist der auch so eng?" „Der Kamin ist nicht eng, du hast nur etwas zugenommen." Die Augen der Bennett-Kinder leuchteten freudig auf, als sie den Ursprung des russischen Fluches und der hellen Stimme ausmachen konnten. Das goldene Männchen, welches mithilfe seines Sandes aufgebracht Uhren, Säcke, Geschenke und Männer mit gewaltigem Leibesumfang in die Luft malte erntete genauso begeistertes Lachen, wie seine beiden Kollegen, die vor der Feuerstelle standen und sich den Ruß von Armen, Beinen und Gesicht wischten. Frau und Herr Bennett konnten nur staunen. Es war nicht zu übersehen, wer die drei Figuren, welche gerade ihr Wohnzimmer einrußten waren. Ihre Zuschauer bemerkend wurde North etwas rot, verbeugte sich dann aber:

„Wir wünschen ein zauberhaftes Weihnachten!"


End file.
